Tied
by BlackDragonOfTheNile91492
Summary: Seto and Yami go to a magic show that Mokuba dragged them into. But what happens when they end up getting cuffed together and the magician doesn't have a key? SXY
1. Chapter 1: Begining

**Tied

* * *

**

**Summery: **Seto and Yami go to a magic show that Mokuba dragged them into. But what happens when they end up getting cuffed together and the magician doesn't have a key? SXY

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh.

* * *

**Greg: **Oh my Ra. This is my first fic that I am writing for my own profile thingy. Oh well not really... BE Dragon is also helping! XD 

**BE Dragon: **Yeah, I'm like, hanging over your shoulder ya know! In virtual reality.

**Greg: **True!

**BE Dragon: **Well. I really hope you like this fanfic! Review when your done please! It will raise his spirit!

**Greg: **And I won't cry!

**BE Dragon: **Fither degree

* * *

"Please!" Mokuba begged as he clung to his brother's pant leg. 

"No Mokuba. I am not going to go to some lame second rate magic show or carnival. Plus. Magic isn't _real_."

"But Seto! This is supposed to be the best second rate magic show and carnival_ever_!" Mokuba whined.

Seto sighed, running a hand through his hair as his dark blue eyes met his brother's puppy eyes. "Fine! Fine! I'll go to this _magic show _and _carnival_." Seto gave in.

"YAY!" Mokuba cheered as he jumped up. "Yami will meet us there at 10!" he said before rushing out of the CEO's room and into the maze of a mansion.

"What!"

* * *

Yami sat on a random bench, black sunglasses shielded his crimson eyes away from the already hot sun. His attire was that of a black dress shirt and black dress pants and black dress shoes. He would have dressed in something more casual, but he had a meeting as an assistant to Seto's company. Sure. He hated Seto as much as he hated Bakura's reason for wanting to kill him, but the pay was good and he actually enjoyed going to the office for a while. 

As he played with his pierced ear, his gaze met that of his said boss and brother as they came up to him. A smirk graced his features seeing Seto fallowing his over energetic brother.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii Yami!" Mokuba called as he practically glomped Yami.

"Ahlan wa sahlan. Ezayyak?" Yami said in his native tongue, Egyptian.

Mokuba pouted and tilted his head to the side. "Wha-wha-wha?"

Yami chuckled. "I said. Hi. How are you?"

"Oh! Everything is fine. But ya know. Instead of talking Egyptian you can just say it in the language we speak ya know!"

"What fun would that be?"

"Much fun!"

"As much as I want to hear you both contemplate, I think we should best be getting to this dumb show so we can hurry up and leave."

"Calm down Seto. Enjoy this time for once." Yami said.

"I don't have time to _enjoy_ this place. Hell. I don't even like it."

"That is only because you don't believe in magic."

Seto was about to protest when Mokuba jumped up and down. "The show is gonna start! The show is gonna start!" he said as he yanked Yami and Seto over to the ticket booth.

* * *

Seto and Mokuba bought their own tickets while Yami bought his and they went over to their seats after getting some sodas. 

"Welcome! Every one! From young to old! Welcome to the magic show!" said the ring master as he waved his hands in the air so the crowd would quiet down. "The event that you all have waited for is finally here! Welcome the great, the all power ful, the wonderful, Nekumie!"

A puff of smoke blew up next to the ring master as a young girl of maybe sixteen appeared. She wore black pants and a white dress shirt with a black and red cape. A red ribbon kept her hair from her face as it was tied into a bow near her left ear. Her hair was completely black as her eyes were dark forest green, but dazzled with power and knowing.

The ring master departed as the girl stood in the middle of the ring.

"Welcome all of you to my magic show. Today, I will tell the future, make someone disappear, levitate someone, and then, I will show you my new trick that I have bin practicing!" she announced.

"I hope she makes you disappear Yami."

"Not as much I hope she makes you disappear."

"Now! For my first act, I will need someone to please volunteer!"

A whole bunch of kids jumped up from their seats calling "pick me" as they raised their hands in the air.

She ended up picking a girl in the front row. "Okay. I'm going to guess a card and you can pick which ever card from this deck you want."

The girl nodded, or bobbed her head up and down. A smile was glued onto her face.

"I predict... you will pick... the Queen of hearts!" Nekumie said as she rubbed her temples with her eyes closed. A table appeared with rows of four cards on the in.

The little girl thought hard before picking up a card. She gasped and saw it was the Queen of hearts. Nekumie smirked and showed the rest of the cards, showing there were no doubles to the clapping crowed.

"Okay! Now I will make someone disappear." she called as, like before, kids jumped up. "You! Back their next to the man with black sunglasses and tri colored hair!" she pointed at Mokuba. Mokuba jumped up and rushed to where Nekumie was waiting with a box. "Okay. I want you to enter in here. You will sit right here until I say you can come out." she informed as she pointed to a seat inside the large box.

Mokuba nodded and sat inside as she closed it.

"Nebsu! Egla! Neru!" she chanted and hit the box with the back of her hand. She opened the door and everyone gasped, seeing the box empty.

Nekumie smirked as she turned the box to show every one it was empty. She even kicked the inside to show there was no way. Out and, with help, showed there was no way to get out from the bottom of the box either.

"Now, I will bring the boy back!" she announced. "Uren! Alge! Usben!" she chanted, saying the original spell backwards. She re-opened the box and let Mokuba walk out. The audience clapped as Mokuba went back to Yami and Seto.

"I'm going to get another soda." Yami said as he got up and left as Nekumie asked for a volunteer.

* * *

Yami sipped at his soda as he walked back to the tent where the magic show was. He liked carnivals. They always seemed to peek his interests. 

"You there!" called an old woman from a booth as Yami passed.

Yami blinked and looked at the lady. "Were you calling me?" he asked.

The lady nodded. "Come here."

Yami obeyed and went inside the booth the lady was in. "Sit." He sat down on a chair and looked at the lady.

"Now give me your palm." Yami gave her his right palm and she looked at it, her eye glazed over before she blinked. "An unfortunate event will happen. But good comes from it as well." she said with a smile.

Yami blinked. "Okay?" he said before leaving.

* * *

"What took you so long?" Seto growled. 

"Got my fortune told, but, it isn't like you would care." Yami shot back.

"Now! For my final trick I will bind two people together and unlock them, without a key or cuffs!" Nekumie announced. "Now. Who shall it be?" she asked as she examined the crowd. "You two! The tri-colored dude! And you! The one that looks all gloomy."

Seto and Yami pointed to themselves and Nekumie nodded.

Seto and Yami walked down to where she was.

"Okay! Make sure your wrists are touching and relax or you won't break free." she explained in a whisper. She made circles around their wrists and smirked. "Now. You. Go to the right. And you. Go to the left! Yami and Yugi nodded and walked to opposite sides, but felt an invisible force hold them back.

"What the hell?" Seto said in an angered tone as he tried the break free of the invisible hold, making Yami go from side to side.

"Cut it out you baka!" Yami snapped.

"Not till this comes off."

Nekumie frowned. "Calm down! Relax!" she instructed.

"What... If... He... Doesn't... Believe... in magic?" Yami asked as he was pulled from side to side.

"What do you mean he doesn't believe in magic? Oh crud."

With a puff of smoke Yami and Seto disappeared.

"That was my show for today! Have a nice day!" she called as the audience left with smiles on their faces.

Mokuba went to Nekumie. "What about my brother and my friend Yami?" he asked.

Nekumie sighed. "The brunet. Since he doesn't believe in magic, the invisible cuffs won't let go. I guess." she said with a shrug.

* * *

"SO YOU MEAN I'M STUCK TO THIS FREAK?" Yami yelled. 

"Umm... yeah. Pretty much." Nekumie said after explaining everything to Yami and Seto.

"NO!" Yami cried.

"How long?"

"How long what?"

"How long till we are free." Seto said.

"I don't know." Nekumie looked down.

"Dear Ammon-Ra, Hapi, Anubis, Throth, Isis, Horus, Osiris, and any other god of Egypt! Why me? Why do I have to be cursed to be stuck with HIM? The reincarnation of the evil god Seth?" Yami begged to the said Gods.

"Oh shut up. Those gods don't even exist." Seto snapped.

"SAYS WHO?" Yami yelled.

"God! How loud can you yell?"

Yami smacked Seto on the head. "Shut up baka!"

Seto smacked him back. "Who are you to call me stupid?"

"Asfa. I meant to say; runihura of Ta-Marie!"

"What the hell does that mean?"

"Sorry! I meant to say; destroyer of Egypt. Hmp. If you were as you say 'smart' then you should know that baka."

Seto stood up from where he sat and stomped out of the tent, dragging Yami behind.

"HEY! Cut it out!"

"Maybe if I kill you a can cut you off!"

"No! If you kill him, then the cuffs will kill you!" Nekumie said as she and Mokuba fallowed.

"_Great_!" Seto yelled.

* * *

"No way." 

"Well I sure am not staying at your house!"

Yami and seto had bin fighting for more then an hour on who's house they were going to have to stay at.

"Well I'm not going to go ten feet near your's." Yami said back.

Seto's eye twitched. "That's it! You are _going _to stay at our house, weather _you_ like it or _not_!" Seto said as he snatched Yami's waist and pushed him into their limo.

"NO!" Yami yelled as he tried to escape. "I'm going to hell." Yami said to himself as he banged his head on the window.

"Cut that out. If you die then I do. Remember that."

"Good. I will save the next person that has the curse of being bound to you right arm." Yami snapped.

Seto rolled his eyes. "What ever."

Yami continued to bang his head on the window, annoying Seto out of his mind.

Bang. Twitch

Bang. Twitch.

Bang. Twitch.

Bang...

"CUT IT OUT!" Seto yelled as he snatched Yami's head and pushed it onto the seat. "Cut. It. Out." he said.

Yami blinked. "Let go."

"Not until you promise to stop banging your head on the window."

"First. Get off."

"Why?"

"Because we are in an awkward position."

Seto blinked and saw he was completely on op of Yami. A light blush spread over his face as he quickly got off while Mokuba giggled his head off.

* * *

"No. No. No. No. And. No!" Yami said as he clung to the door off Seto's room while Seto tried to pull him in. "I am not going to sleep in the same bed as you!" 

"To bad. We are stuck like this."

"Just believe in the Ra damned magic and I can go home!"

"Magic isn't real!"

"Yes it is! Just believe it for right now! Then once we are separate, I can get out of here and you can start not liking magic again!" Yami said.

"Just get in here!" Seto snapped.

"Never!"

"Erg!" Seto continued to try and pull Yami in while Mokuba, again giggle and laugh.

* * *

After about an hour, Seto was finally able to pry Yami off his door and into his room where he was dragging him all over. 

Yami sighed as he was literally dragged all over the room.

_Heh. At least I get a good look a his carpet._ Yami joked in his head.

_God, why do I, Seto Kaiba, president of Kaiba corp, and CEO have to be stuck with him? _Seto asked himself. "Stay." Seto said as he sat at his desk.

"I'm not a dog."

"Just do it."

"No."

"Do it or lose you job."

"Okay. I'll deal with that. I always have a back up plan you know."

"Mmhmm." Seto mumbled as he started writing in a leather bound book.

Yami tried to look, but Seto kept it from his vision.

* * *

**One Hour Later**

Yami leaned against the desk, his right arm raised to an uncomfortable position since it was still tied to Seto.

Seto looked down at Yami and smiled lightly.

_Wait! Did I just smile at him? Ag! This thing is eating my sanity._ Seto frowned and lightly pulled Yami over to the bed, thus waking up Yami.

"Heh? Wha-what happened?" he asked in a groggy voice, his eyes still blinded by sleep. "Oh hi Nightmare. I had the most weirdest dream... and oh my Ra it is true!" Yami, who rubbed the sleep out of his eyes was face to face with the young CEO.

"Who the hell is Nightmare?"

"My cat. Speaking of which we need to go to my house so I can go pick her up."

"No way."

"Why not?"

"It is 10 at night!"

"Nightmare is afraid of the dark! We have to go get her!" Yami argued as he stood up. This time it was his turn to drag Seto. "And plus. We still need to pick up my car from the carnival thing."

Seto rolled his eyes.

* * *

"OH NIGHTMARE!" Yami called as they entered an apartment. Seto looked around as he was pulled by Yami into the-small-living room. 

A black cat jumped out from under the sofa, bounced off of Seto's head and landed safely into Yami arms. The cat purred and rubbed its head under Yami's chin.

"I'm sorry girl. I would have bin back sooner had not the baka kept me at his house while he did some boring paper work." he said as he set the cat down.

He and Seto went into his room. Yami packed a black laptop and cell phone and charger into his backpack, and picked up Nightmare.

"Okay. We can leave now."

"Good. I don't know how much longer I can stand this dump!"

"You know Seto, not every one can afford a mansion like your's." Yami growled as he locked up the apartment.

"That is why they are called the 'lower class'." Yami went up face to face with Seto.

"You have some nerve speaking like that. Without us 'lower classes' you wouldn't have any workers, and without workers, you wouldn't be able to make anything!" Yami snapped.

"Who is out there?" called a cranky voice.

Yami gulped and yanked Seto to the stairs. "We have to get out of here." he said and pulled Seto down the stairs.

Seto, now and then stumbling, glared at Yami. "Why do we have to run? Why can't we take the elevator?"

"Faster! Got to get out of here before-" Yami was cut off as an old man appeared in front of him.

"Atemu. I should have known. Are you trying to run away from your rent?"

"No sir."

"Who is he?"

"No one sir."

"What is he doing here?"

"Nothing sir."

"Get the hell out of here!"

"Yes sir!" Yami again yanked Seto out of the building.

"Who was that?"

"Apartment master. That is what he calls himself. He owns the apartments."

"Crazy old coot."

Yami just nodded as they got into the limo.

"Yami. I didn't know your name was Atemu."

"That-! It isn't-! Oh just drop it." Yami snapped, petting Nightmare's soft black fur.

Seto raised an eyebrow. "Just one more question."

"Hm?"

"How are we going to sleep?"

* * *

**Greg:** .:sighs:. Whoa. This took a lot out of us. 

**BE Dragon:** .:nods:.

**Megan:** .:nods:.

**Greg:** How did you-!

**Megan:** Mom and BE Dragon said I could. Heh. Heh. Heh.

**Greg:** Evil! Watch out! She is evil!

**Megan:** .:smiles:. And that is why you love me! Because I am both cute, smart, and evil! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Notice!

Notice!

To all of my readers, I'm sorry, but I am not going to be writing Fanfiction any more. I am leaving this story with BED. I will try and send any thing I can to finish up the chapters. I promise.

It was good while it lasted. I hope in five year(hopefully) I can come back to the site and start up the fic again and more fanfiction. They fic will remain on this account though.


End file.
